


Под диктовку (Taking Dictation)

by alisachechnova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light D/s, M/M, Masturbation, Voice Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: Шерлок устал от этой чепухи в блоге Джона. Отныне там факты и только факты, продиктованные единственным в мире консультирующим детективом.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Под диктовку (Taking Dictation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking Dictation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186386) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Эта работа является четвертой частью в цикле "Under the Influence"  
> Первая часть уже переведена НЕ мной:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/1730804  
> (Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast)  
> Она переведена в 2014 году, а переводчица на заходила на сайт уже 4 года, поэтому смею предположить, что продолжать перевод она не планирует...  
> Вторая часть переведена мной:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9696396  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693708  
> (Under the Influence)  
> Третья часть цикла, переведенная мной:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9722756  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693768  
> (Erotic Readings from the Journal of Organic Chemistry)  
> \---  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

– Джон. Джон. Джон.

Джон Уотсон продолжал печатать, не обращая внимания на то, как его имя повторялось снова и снова с разными интонациями: иногда это было детское поднывание, иногда рявкающая команда, иногда хриплый шепот.

– Джон. Джон. Джжжооон.

Ритмичный звук наконец прекратился. Джон приготовился.

Конечно же, через мгновение долговязая фигура перегнулась через спинку стула, глядя на его компьютер. 

– Над чем ты работаешь, – требовательно спросил Шерлок Холмс. – И почему этому ты уделяешь больше внимания чем мне, – мысленно добавил он.

– Как ты уже знаешь, я работаю над своим блогом, – сказал Джон. Он стиснул зубы, зная, что будет дальше, и, действительно, Шерлок начал читать вслух своим самым монотонным раздражающим голосом:

– Я знал, что нас ждет что-то интересное, когда на нашем диване оказались сразу три клиента: идентичные винтажные костюмы, идентичные прически, идентичные тонкие усики. Я понятия не имел что у «Унесенных ветром» такая большая фанатская база, но, очевидно, эти три парня были кем-то называемыми «косплеерами», которые специализировались на том чтобы подражать Ретту Батлеру. Едва ли мы знали, что… 

Шерлок затих со вздохом. 

– Дело о трех Гейблах*? И правда, Джон.

– Я подумал, что это умно.

– Наверное, ты думал так и об этом, – пробормотал Шерлок, глядя на экран компьютера. – Ты продолжаешь использовать самые отвратительные и нелепые слова. «Почти чудодейственные наблюдательные способности»? Я презираю, когда люди называют результаты человеческих усилий и изобретательности «чудом», это обесценивает все человечество, Джон.

– Это фигура речи, Шерлок. Я не имел в виду, что Бог буквально действует через тебя.

– Тогда это преувеличено и неточно, – Шерлок раздраженно указал на экран. – А потом еще и вся эта показуха о том как я столкнулся с убийцей, весь этот мой «пронзительный взгляд» и мой «командующий голос», это смешно. Я просто рассказал ему факты, и он рационально решил сдаться властям, нежели чем швырнуть тебя с того утеса. Все это было вполне разумно, а не какой-то готической мелодрамой, которую ты выдумал. 

Джон откинул голову назад, а затем посмотрел на Шерлока, чувствуя себя разозленным. На самом деле ему казалось, что он достаточно хорошо запечатлел напряженность той сцены: шум моря далеко внизу, лицо Шерлока, побелевшее от лунного света, настойчивость в его голосе, когда он требовал освобождения Джона. Джон ожидал, что Шерлок будет благодарен за то, что он хотя бы не упомянул последствия – он подозревал, что некоторые его читатели могут насладиться чтением рассказа о неистовом полуночном сексе в разрушенном замке, но, в конце концов, были же границы – и все равно его отчитывали за использование восторженных выражений.

Взглянув на его относительно сухой отчет о завершении приключения («После того как Шерлок удостоверился, что я не получил серьезных травм, наше дело завершилось небольшим инцидентом, и с наших трех клиентов были сняты все обвинения»), Джон вспомнил и будто почувствовал наяву руки Шерлока, прощупывающие его тело, звук голоса запыхавшегося Шерлока у его уха: «Ты жив, ты жив, ты здесь со мной, я не потерял тебя». Он прочистил горло и подвинулся на стуле, а затем повернул компьютер в сторону, когда длинные пальцы внезапно попытались переместить курсор к клавише «удалить».

– О, нет-нет, – прорычал он. – Ты не можешь диктовать что мне публиковать в свой собственный. Чертов. Блог.

– Ну, видимо, я должен, – сказал Шерлок. Затем он самодовольно усмехнулся. – Хорошо, давай попробуем. Начни новую запись и пиши именно то, что я тебе скажу, Джон.

– Почему бы тебе не взломать мой аккаунт и не написать самому?

Шерлок повернул голову так, что его губы коснулись уха Джона.

– Потому что мне нравится указывать тебе что делать, – пробормотал он.

Это казалось веской причиной. Джон сохранил свою работу и начал новую запись в блоге.

– А теперь, – сказал Шерлок, и Джон услышал, как его пальцы барабанят по спинке стула. – Начни с «Меня зовут Джон Хэмиш Ватсон».

–Нет.

– Нет?

– Я не использую свое второе имя, – сказал Джон.

– М-м, – зубы прикусили мочку уха, и Джон вдохнул воздух, в котором он внезапно начал отчаянно нуждаться. – Набери его, Джон. Двигай своими прекрасными сильными пальцами и напечатай свое полное имя для меня.

Стиснув зубы от сложной смеси раздражения, наслаждения и скрытого возбуждения, Джон напечатал предложение.

Шерлок издал радостный самодовольный звук, затем исчез и снова появился по другую сторону головы Джона. 

– А теперь как насчет «на мне сейчас поистине ужасный свитер».

– Это оценочное суждение, а не факт.

– Эээээ, нет, это факт. Я наблюдал за его отвратительностью, исследовал его с различных сторон… – пара длинных рук внезапно скользнула вниз по сине-зеленой ткани с ромбовидным узором, поглаживая и анализируя. – Да он даже ощущается отвратительно, Джон.

– Шерлок, – отметил Джон. – Ты купил мне этот свитер.

– Совершенно верно, – торжествующе заметил Шерлок. – Печатай, Джон.

Джон вздохнул и напечатал фразу.

– Полностью основанная на фактах запись в блоге, это и правда что-то новое, – заметил Шерлок. – Продолжай. Этот объективно отвратительный свитер подарил мне Шерлок Холмс, мой сосед по квартире. Шерлок приготовил мне тост на завтрак сегодня утром и не сжег его. Мы ели тосты вместе с восьми до восьми тридцати. Солнце уже взошло, и на столе образовался ромб из света. Шерлок поставил банку с вареньем точно в середину этого ромба, потому что ему нравится симметрия.

– Я думаю, это не принесет моему блогу большого количества просмотров, – сказал Джон, закончив вводить слово «симметрия».

– Джон, – выдохнул Шерлок ему на ухо. – Смысл не в том чтобы ты думал. Нет вообще никакой необходимости в том чтобы ты думал. Думаю я, а ты печатаешь то, что я говорю. Это все что тебе нужно делать.

Джон обдумывал различные варианты ответа на это, но прежде чем он смог выбрать один из них, Шерлок продолжил. Его дыхание было теплым, а голос – низким и энергичным:  
– Перестань думать, Джон. Перестань сомневаться. Поверь в то, что я прав и перестань об этом беспокоиться.

В какой-то момент небольшой речи Шерлока экран расплылся до бледно-белой продолговатой фигуры, слова стали бессмысленными по сравнению с живым голосом у его уха. Джон снова обратил на него внимание, дважды нажал «Ввод» и набрал предложение пальцами, которые казались странно неловкими, ослабленными и неконтролируемыми.

Шерлок издал тихий хриплый звук, когда тот закончил печатать последнее слово, и пальцы Джона задрожали. 

– Только факты, – пробормотал Шерлок. – Боже, какое прекрасное предложение, – он глубоко вдохнул один раз, затем снова. – Пиши: «Я считаю Шерлока гениальным», Джон. 

Пока тот печатал, длинные пальцы ласкали заднюю часть его шеи, и он утонул в удовольствии от этого и восторге от того что увидел это странное извилистое имя – все это чередование петель, извилин, прямых линий и углов – что вывел его с помощью своих пальцев, от знакомого часто повторяющегося ритма клавиш. Я считаю Шерлока гениальным. Легко печатать. Легко поверить.

– Я, Джон Ватсон…, – голос Шерлока странно затих на его имени, и в нем прозвучала нотка недоверия и удивления. – …верю, что Шерлок Холмс – несравненный гений. Он умнее любого в Лондоне. И в Англии. И в мире, – Джон не был уверен насчет пунктуации – Шерлоку обычно не нравились отрывки предложений, но он произносил слова отрывисто, будто задыхаясь, что лучше всего можно было выразить именно таким образом. Шерлок подождал, пока тот напечатает последние слова, в то время как его пальцы беспокойно двигались на затылке Джона. – Его суждения безупречны, его выводы идеальны, его интеллект внушает благоговение…, – пальцы Джона следовали за его словами, помещая их на экран, позволяя им перетекать от Шерлока в реальность с помощью него. – ...и его рот в высшей степени привлекателен для поцелуев, – Джон прикрыл бы глаза от удовольствия, от простой радости воплотить в жизнь слова Шерлока, но ему нужно было продолжать смотреть на экран.

– Шерлок Холмс и я – любовники, и мне абсолютно наплевать, если об этом кто-то узнает, – послышался голос Шерлока. – Я хочу напечатать это прямо здесь, в этом блоге, чтобы вы все увидели. Он… он самая важная вещь в моем мире. Так сказал я, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, и так оно и есть. Боже, я так возбужден. 

Шерлок слегка усмехнулся, когда Джон закончил печатать последнее предложение. 

– Я не имел в виду тебя, Джон, я имел в виду… о, но ты ведь тоже, правда?

Конечно, он возбужден. Он написал это в своем блоге, не так ли? Его невероятно твердая эрекция прижималась к нагретому ноутбуку, в то время как он сам был погружен в блаженство пока ждал дальнейших инструкций, чтобы напечатать что-нибудь еще.

– О, Джон, – пробормотал Шерлок. – Напечатай это, напечатай, вытяни мысли из воздуха и преврати их в прекрасный Times New Roman, мой блогер: я тону в экстазе, от возбуждения у меня кружится голова, нет большего удовольствия, чем подчиняться моему Шерлоку, моему…, – голос у его уха оборвался, и Шерлок сделал три глубоких вдоха. – О, я не смогу это выдержать, – пробормотал Шерлок. – Не печатай это, Джон, – резко добавил он, когда пальцы Джона дернулись. – Ты сможешь выдержать это, ты сможешь выдержать все, что угодно, но я должен...

Джон услышал, как расстегивается молния, а затем и шелест ткани. 

– А, – сказал Шерлок. – Да. Мм. На чем мы остановились? – его голос снова был четким и понятным, с неестественно кристальной ясностью, которая, как правило, сигнализировала о нарастающем возбуждении.

– Нет большего удовольствия, чем подчиняться моему Шерлоку, – послушно прочитал Джон, Шерлок ахнул, и послышался вздох, который в конце перешел в стон.

– Верно. Боже. Хорошо, Джон. Печатай… печатай это: Я, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, возбуждаюсь все больше и больше. Уже так близок к оргазму. Это так хорошо.

Руки Джона дрожали настолько сильно, что печатать разборчиво было трудно. Он продолжал делать ошибки и исправлять их; через мгновение он сдался и просто оставил опечатки, чтобы не тратить время.

– Ты можешь печатать одной рукой, ведь так? – сказал Шерлок.

– Это медленно, – сказал Джон. – Больше ошибок.

– Боже, мне все равно, – прорычал Шерлок. – Печатай: я печатаю одной рукой. Другой рукой глажу свой член, потому что Шерлок хочет, чтобы я это сделал. Он так сильно хочет, чтобы я кончил. Он… Боже, он сам так близко, что едва ли..., – Шерлок издал тихий звук, который, казалось, выражал и агонию, и восторг одновременно, и когда он снова заговорил, это звучало так, будто слова были вырваны из него, а Джон поймал их, воплотил на экране и погружался в удовольствие от этого.

\---

На следующее утро Джон Ватсон выскользнул из-под ворчащего обнаженного Шерлока, накинул халат и, зайдя в гостиную, обнаружил, что забытый ноутбук безнадежно лежит на полу. Включая его, он посмотрел на еще не опубликованную запись в блоге в поле для редактирования:

Он... Боже, он сам так близко, что едва ли... Шелрокку так повезло, он так нуждался во мне, и далже не зн ал об этом, пока мы не встретились, он мой лучший друг, о Боже, мне никогда не надоест слышать этьо, нет, не печатай это, забудь.

Я, Джогн Хэмиш Ватеон, самая важная вещь в жизни Шерлока Холмса, я заставляю его чувствовать себя так хорошо, и я кончу, слушая его голос, я идеальный Джон Джон Джон Джон да я фвдьмылмр

вфрлаонйхм

Джон потер рот, читая конец и ухмыляясь. Его пальцы ненадолго зависли над кнопкой «опубликовать», но вместо этого переместились к кнопке «удалить» и стерли запись.

Однако не раньше, как он скопировал и вставил все это в файл, которому дал чрезвычайно скучное имя, и спрятал, чтобы сохранить навсегда.

**Author's Note:**

> * Уильям Кларк Гейбл — американский актер, сыгравший роль Ретта Батлера в фильме «Унесенные ветром»


End file.
